


[Podfic] a thing to be shared

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, Grand Prix Final speculation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic of radialarch's a thing to be shared.Author's Summary:Two things happen in Barcelona.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a thing to be shared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735839) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



  


**Length:** 5:46

* * *

**Streaming**  


* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (5.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xtm1qi27368q32t/shared-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (3.0 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i6ozru9n0r4r2qi/shared-m4b.zip)

Permanent Links:  
[Zipped MP3 (5.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/shared-mp3.zip)  
[Zipped M4B (3.0 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/shared-m4b.zip)

Archive Link:  
Check back soon!  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/155279960726/podfic-a-thing-to-be-shared).

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE 2016, hananobira! A little something for you in appreciation of all the shared YoI squee on Twitter. ❤


End file.
